onepiecefandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Fil de forum:Affrontements et Liaisons/@comment-25273381-20141118102020/@comment-84.5.193.215-20150225223949
95.138.53.34 a écrit : ce fameux sbs ou oda dit soit disant qu'usopp est le plus faible de l'équipage est en réalité détourné par de nombreuses personnes, la question qu'on lui pose dans ce fameux sbs c'est "pourquoi usopp et nami ne dispose pas de force surhumaine comme luffy zoro sanji et la plupart des personnages issue du monde de one piece", ce a quoi il a répondu qu'usopp et nami resteront plus faibles physiquement que luffy, zoro et sanji car il veut que ses lecteurs s'identifie a eux, qu'ils sont ce qui se rapproche le plus des humains vivant sur terre et que sa lui tenait a coeur de montrer que l'ont peut s'en sortir sans avoir la force d'un luffy ou d'un zoro face a des adversaires coriaces. De plus nami est cité dans ce fameux sbs donc ce qui s'applique a usopp s'applique a elle également, mais bon passons pour moi nami est clairement celle qui se rapproche le plus des humains dans l'équipage elle n'a pas de force physique, tres peu de résistance, elle est intelligente( ce qui pour un personnage de one piece est un exploit), et son arme est celui qui fait clairement le moins de dégats dans l'équipage au vu de l'incroyable résistance dont font preuve les personnages de one piece face a la foudre. usopp, sanji, zoro, robin, luffy et meme gan forr, wiper ont tous goutté à la foudre d'éner qui rappelons le est capable de prouesses tant il fait sauté les voltages issue de notre monde, de plus le plus petit voltage qu'éner est envoyé si je me souviens bien est de 30 millions de volt ce qui est déja au dessus de ce que nami peut envoyé comme voltage avec son baton. Quand a usopp niveau physique il est humain, mais niveau résistance c'est clairement un monstre le mec a pris 4 tonnes en plein dans la tête et se relève ce a quoi nami n'aurait pas survécu, il a pris la foudre d'éner ce a quoi nami n'aurait pas survécu, il est capable de tomber de 15 metres de haut en retombant sur la tête et se relever comme si de rien n'était (thriller bark) ce que nami est imcapable de faire, il est capable de prendre le gastanet de ceasar et y survivre ce que nami a été capable de faire uniquement car elle était dans le corps de sanji, je m'arrete la car franchement niveau résistance y a pas photo entre les deux, d'ailleurs il fait partit des meilleurs de l'équipage niveau résistance. niveau arme entre les deux usopp a un arsenal meilleur que nami, une puissance de frappe meilleur qu'elle (impact wolf, platanus shuriken qui rapellons le a tranché trébol en plusieurs morceaux avec haki s'en était fini de trébol, bomb grass skrull), et une vitesse d'exécution meilleur qu'elle, pour moi y a pas photo entre les deux, usopp est plus fort a tout les niveaux. Sauf peut etre en stratégie mais usopp se débrouille tres bien lui aussi pour élaborer des stratégies de combat. Par contre, contre chopper sa se discute mais maintenant qu'il a débloqué le hdo usopp dispose d'un avantage non négligeable meme si pas encore maitrisé. ps: nami n'a pas battu jora c'est brook qui la one shot, ceci est un rajout de l'animé pour faire durer l'épisode plus de 20 min. Ce passage n'est pas tiré d'un SBS mais du bouquin dédié au 10ème anniversaire de One Piece. L'intervieweuse pose une question à Oda suite au duel Usopp/Luffy sur ce qu'est qu'un bon personnage ou je ne sais quoi, suite à quoi Oda répond qu'il se sent personnellement plus proche des personnages "humains" que des "sur-hommes". Il souligne le fait qu'Usopp progresse très lentement, ce qui fait que le lecteur à l'impression d'être à sa place et de progresser lui aussi -Usopp se rapprochant beaucoup plus d'un être humain lambda qu'un Zoro ou autre- (au final le lecteur se retrouve plus facilement en lui). L’intervieweuse dit qu'elle aime beaucoup quand Luffy et toute la clique se barrent et laissent la responsabilité du bateau à Usopp et Nami en leur disant "débrouillez-vous". Tu remarqueras que Nami n'est aucunement cité, en tout cas pas comme tu le laisses entendre. Puis là Oda intervient en disant qu'il y a deux choses qu'il veut absolument garder en l'état, qu'Usopp reste le plus faible de l'équipage et que ses mensonges fassent toujours effet sur Chopper. Oda parle au singulier et Usopp et le seul cité dans cette phrase. Voici la traduction de l'interview du japonais à l'anglais pour plus de transparence : Tanaka wonders if it was even necessary considering the heavy impact of Luffy VS Usopp and comments on what a wonderful character is. Oda says he's the closest to a human in the series with everyone else being super human. He feels that as Usopp slowly gets stronger, his readers can feel the same way and get stronger too. Tanaka loves how when Luffy and team go off leaving Nami and Usopp behind then they both say, "Counting on you -_-;" Oda says there are certain things he wants to keep the same because it will just upset the balance. No matter who joins, he always wants Usopp to be the weakest, he always wants Chopper to believe Usopp's lies. There are just some weaknesses he wants them to carry.